Todo esta en Pixie Hollow
by Soy El Detallista
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo, es una historia donde nuestros protagonistas veran que la amistad y el amor lo curan todo.
1. Siento algo por

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Siento algo por…**

 **Tinkerbell**

Han pasado dos años desde que Gruff nos salvó de la destrucción, desde que tuvo de irse de nuestras vidas, a todos nos dolió su partida pero a la que más le afecto fue a Fawn, pero con ayuda de varios amigos y sin duda de alguien muy especial, ella logro volver a tener la felicidad.

Desde aquel suceso todas las hadas y sparrowman, supieron el valor de la amistad, sin duda sintieron que cualquier momento los amigos pueden llegar a irse.

En mi caso no es la excepción, aprovechaba cada momento estando junto a lado de mi hermana y mis amigas. Cada momento lo hacía especial pero….

 **Comienzo de la historia.**

Aquel dia jamás lo olvidare yo estaba paseando por la plaza de la primavera buscando a Rosetta, pero al no encontrarla fui tras de Silvermist, pero por alguna razón tampoco estaba a la vista, busque a todas mis amigas hasta que me rendí, decidí volver al taller para continuar con mis trabajos, pero me encontré con una persona a la cual no me quería encontrar.

-¿Terence? –dije algo sorprendida.

-A hola Tink –note que se había puesto nervioso además llevaba unas cajas envueltas, creo que eran regalos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije con una mirada graciosa.

-Ah, nada solo… -Él me estaba ocultando algo pero entonces vi que salía del taller a Vidia y Iridessa.

-Terence ¿porque tardas tanto, no tenem… –dijo Iridessa mientras se acercaba, hasta que me vio y se calló, actuaba raro y Vidia lo hacía igual.

-Hola… Tink… -Estaba nerviosa Vidia, sabía que los tres estaban ocultando algo, así que decidí entrar al taller.

-Wow wow, no entres –dijo Vidia parándose delante de mí.

-No me digan que han destruido mi invento.

-¿Invento? No ningún invento solo queremos darte una sorp…..

-Shusshhs –dijo Vidia e Iridessa al mismo tiempo.

-Hay no –dijo Terence poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

Entonces en ese momento se cayó las cajas que al parecer eran regalos, y mientras Vidia e Iridessa lo ayudaban a recoger a Terence, yo aproveche para ir volando hacia la puerta.

-¡Tink espera! –grito Vidia.

Al entrar me sorprendí, entonces encontré a todos mis amigos en ese lugar y todos estaban decorando el taller para darme una sorpresa.

-Ah, es Tink –dijo Clank susurrando.

-Te dije que esperaras –dijo Vidia –Tu jamás me haces caso.

-Bueno como llego antes que le vamos a hacer.

-Entonces todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y bajaron todos y al mismo tiempo gritaron.

-¡Feliz Dia de Llegada!

Entonces entendí y me recordé que hoy era mi dia de llegada.

Vi que Terence se acercaba y me dijo.

-Tú no te esperas nada –y dejo los regalos en el piso para después darme un abrazo –Felicidades Tink.

Me gustó mucho el abrazo y quería que nadie nos separara, hasta que vino Hada Mery con un presente.

-Feliz dia de llegada pequeña.

-Gracias Hada Mery.

Y después Rosetta me llevo a la mesa, vi que había un pastel enorme y detrás del pastel estaba Gelata.

-Bueno es hora de degustar a esta obra de arte, claro hecho por mí –dijo Gelata.

-Si si si, estaba esperando mucho esto –Dijo Fawn saltando de alegría por devorar el pastel.

-Bueno que tal si nos apresuramos para ir a jugar –dijo Silvermist.

-Iremos a Invierno después de esto, Gliss me dijo que casi ya estaba listo la sorpresa para Periwinkle –dijo Vidia susurrando en el oído de Silvermist, aunque yo también la escuche.

Después de quince minutos de hablar y disfrutar de aquel delicioso pastel fuimos a invierno para ir a darle la sorpresa a Peri.

Gelata, Hada Mery se quedaron ya que tenían cosas que hacer, entonces los que fueron a invierno fueron Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Clank, Fawn, Rosetta y Terence. Me preguntaba dónde estaba Bobble.

Cuando cruzamos al bosque del invierno nos estaban esperando Spike y Sled.

Rosetta se emocionó mucho que fue directamente donde Sled para darle un abrazo.

-Te estaba esperando mi bella Ro.

-Ohh Sled.

-Hola chicas, más bien que están aquí, Gliss ya no tenía más ideas para ocupar a Peri.

-Pues llegamos justo a tiempo –dijo Terence.

Algo me decía que iba a ser el mejor dia de mi vida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer Fanfic, espero seguir publicando, acepto sugerencias de lo que quisieran que haya en esta historia, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista**


	2. De vuelta estos sentimientos

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **De vuelta estos sentimientos.**

 **Terence**

Llegamos a la frontera, estuve ocultando un pequeño regalo para Tink, estaba muy contento pero sentía algo más profundo y no sabía cómo describirlo.

En la frontera estaba Spike y Sled.

Rosetta se emocionó tanto al ver a Sled que fui directamente a abrazarlo, incluso me empujo el codo.

-Te estaba esperando mi bella Ro –dijo Sled mirando a la cara a Rosetta.

-Ohh Sled.

Mientras los veía Spike se acercó a nosotros con las manos listas para escarcharnos las alas.

-Hola chicas, más bien que están aquí, Gliss ya no tenía más ideas para ocupar a Peri.

-Pues llegamos justo a tiempo – Y sí que llegamos justo a tiempo, ya que algunos habíamos tardado buscando la ropa para ir invierno, porque invierno era hermoso pero era muy frio.

Entonces Spike comenzó a escarcharnos las alas, comenzó con Rosetta ya que no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto al lado de Sled, sí que hacen una pareja un poco perfecta, luego fue Sil, Dess, Vidia, Clank, Fawn y Tink… no entiendo porque estaba así, la mire y sentí algo que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, luego fui yo.

Después de eso nos pusimos en marcha, nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de Peri, en el camino Spike nos había hablado sobre como el invierno había últimamente, pero sin duda lo que más me atrajo fu que dijo…

-Desde que Gliss salió con Bobble, ella se ha vuelto más imperativa, y Bobble pasa casi todos los días en invierno a verla, me gusto que consiguiera a alguien –con razón no veía mucho a Bobble, me dijo que estaba con una hada, pero sabía que era Gliss creo que para la mayoría fue una sorpresa –ustedes ya ¿sabían que Bobble salía con Gliss? Porque veo que no tenían ni idea.

-Con razón no venía mucho a hacer sus labores en el taller –dijo Tink

-Bueno no sabía pero que hermoso que ellos dos estén juntos –dijo Silvermist juntando sus dos manos.

Entonces todos miraron sospechoso a Clank y me di cuenta que al único que le decía todo era a Clank.

-¿Qué? –Después puso cara de que no sabía nada, hasta que se delato –está bien, está bien yo si sabía desde hace seis semanas.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –dijo Iridessa extrañada.

-Nadie me lo pregunto.

-Pero te pregunte hace unos días donde _estaba Bobble y_ me dijiste _que nos sabias ni idea –_ dijo Tink.

-Ahh es que no sabía dónde estaba, pero si con quien estaba.

Después de tanta charla llegamos a casa de Peri, Spike abrió la puerta y entramos todos.

-Bueno, nos dividiremos así: Silvermist, Iridessa y Clank decorara la mesa y traerán los bocadillos de la cocina, Sled y Rosetta ustedes dos se encargaran de poner el letrero que hice en la pared –parecía que no habían oído, pero después se movieron y comenzaron a colgar el letrero – Fawn y Vidia traerán el pastel, que está en mi casa yo las acompañare, y Tink y Terence se encargaran de traer a Peri.

-Espera, espera ¿Dónde se encuentran ellos? –me estaba asustando a que dijera _¿porque me pusiste con él?_ Uff.

-A cierto, están en la pista de patinaje –dijo Spike mientras hacia sombreros de cumpleaños hechos de escarcha _wow –_ Nos vemos en diez minutos, hasta ahí todo debe estar listo, bueno manos a la obra.

Salimos de la casa Tink y yo, junto con Vidia, Spike y Fawn quienes se fueron por otra ruta.

Mientras íbamos volando hacia la pista de patinaje, volvió aquel sentimiento raro, creo que era porque estaba con Tink muy cerca, era un silencio muy raro hasta que Tink comenzó la conversación.

-Oye Terence –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Si Tink…

-Quisiera que me disculparas por no haberte ignorado estos últimos meses –pensé que me iba a hablar de algún nuevo objeto perdido o algún invento, pero tenía razón desde hace unos meses se había distanciado de mí, no sabía porque, pensé que había hecho algo que la ofendiera o no se tal vez era otra cosa…

 **Tinkerbell**

Spike me puso junto con Terence para ir a traer a Peri, parecía que ella lo tenía todo planeado, me decía, porque con él, me había distanciado desde hace mucho de Terence, después de que las hadas del invierno salvaran el árbol del polvillo me distancie de él.

-Espera, espera ¿Dónde se encuentran ellos? –me puse muy nerviosa, pero por suerte no hice notar eso.

-A cierto, están en la pista de patinaje.

Estuve tan perdida en que decirle a Terence, que no escuche lo último que dijo Spike.

Entonces salí de la casa de Peri, y era bastante incomodo el silencio, ninguno hablo nada, hasta que me llene de valentía y…

-Oye Terence –sentía miedo.

-Si Tink… -dijo el con un tono sereno, como siempre hablaba.

-Quisiera que me disculparas por no haberte ignorado estos últimos meses –pensé que se lo iba a tomar mal o que iba a ser lo mismo que yo le hice.

-No te disculpes, solo dime porque hiciste eso.

No sabía que decirle, todo comenzó:

 _-Terence y yo, apenas pudimos escapar del barco pirata._

 _-¿Él es tu novio? –dijo Peri._

 _.Aahh._

 _Pero esa pregunta me hizo pensar, él era muy buena conmigo, el me dio un concejo para que me quedara y no me largara de la tierra de las hadas, si nunca hubiera conocido a Terence, seguro todas mis aventuras no hubieran pasado, y me di cuenta que él era más bueno de lo que yo era, pero eso no era la razón por la que me separe yo tenía un sentimiento hacia él y ese sentimiento era… amor._

 **Espero que les haya encantado, y si es así no olviden dejar su crítica o comentario, y cualquier sugerencia díganla para que este Fanfic sea perfecto, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista**


	3. Valentia y amor - Parte 1

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Valentía y amor - Parte 1**

 **Terence.**

-No te disculpes, solo dime porque hiciste eso –la note que estaba muy rara, algo nerviosa, por un momento ella quedo en silencio, hasta que reacciono.

-Es muy complicado de decir.

-Sabes, para mi igual fue muy complicado decirte algo que tenía que haberte dicho desde hace tiempo –me puse a pensar y desatar todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban siendo ocultados.

-¿De qué hablas Terence?

Ya estábamos muy cerca de la pista de patinaje, como a unos diez paso, así que me detuve y me frente a ella.

-Tink –suspire y mire al piso, luego la mire a los ojos –tengo algo que decirte.

Entonces vi que ella también sabía lo que le iba a decir, _pero claro estaba siendo tan notorio._

-Tink, siento algo por ti, algo que no había sentido por otra hada –me puse feliz porque quería decirle cuanto la amaba –Tink yo te…. –entonces justo vi que las alas de Tink comenzaron a brillar y que detrás mío ya estaban Peri, Gliss y Bobble.

-¡Tink! –dijo Peri mientras se acercaba a Tink, hasta que le dio un abrazo.

-Hola chicos ¿Vienen a patinar? –dijo Bobble mientras Gliss estaba abrazada a él desde el cuello

-Ahh… no vinimos porque –al ver que Peri no estaba escuchado les dije susurrando –Spike me dijo que les avisara, que ya iba a empezar la sorpresa para Peri, y que hay que traerla.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, apresurémonos –dijo Gliss riendo.

-¿Apresurarnos para qué? –dijo Peri un poco extrañada.

-Ehh… sobre el nuevo… Ehh…

-No le digas, es un secreto –Dijo Tink.

-Ok, entonces qué tal si llegamos rápido –dijo Peri.

Peri y Tink se fueron juntas mientras hablaban, yo quede atrás ya que Gliss y Bobble se adelantaron también.

-Genial, quede solo –dije al ver que nadie podía escucharme.

Estaba tan cerca de decirle a Tink lo que siento por ella, pero creo que jamás lo hare, cada vez que quería decirle lo que siento por ella, siempre algo me para.

Creo que el destino quiere que estemos juntos, me dirigí a la casa de Peri.

Algo me decía que no vaya a la sorpresa de Peri, tal vez Tink no siente lo mismo que yo y se aparte más aun de mí.

Pero de camino me encontré con Vidia, Fawn y Spike, quienes traían el pastel en un recipiente echo de escarchar, enserio me sorprende lo que las hadas de la escarcha pueden hacer.

-Ohh Terence, ¿Dónde está Tink?

-Se fue con Gliss, Bobble y Peri a su casa –dije algo triste.

-¡Que! Peri ya está en camino, les dije que nos apresuráramos, bueno Vidia eres la única que es más veloz que todas, llevaras el pastel conmigo.

-Haber si sigues mi ritmo.

-Dejen de hablar y vayan –dijo Fawn.

-Ok –entonces Vidia y Spike se fueron volando rápidamente, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.

Entonces fui con Fawn hacia la casa de Peri, volando tranquilamente.

-Oye Terence, te noto algo triste, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, estoy bien Fawn –pero por mi tono y mi mirada, supo que no lo estaba.

-Fue algo ¿Qué paso con… Tink?

-A veces pienso que jamás tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella, y pienso que ahora me volverá a ignorar como lo hacía antes.

-Terence, ella jamás se enojara contigo, siempre me decía que tú eras muy especial.

-Ella te decía eso.

-Te diré algo, pero no quiero que le digas a Tink.

-¿Qué…? –Creo que ella sabía algo de la cual no estaba enterado.

-Recuerdas todo ese tiempo que no hablaron los dos.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Bueno, ella se separó de ti porque… bueno…

Me puse nervioso por lo que me iba a decir, una de dos:

 _Uno – tal vez solo me quería como amigo._

 _Dos – o tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo, y ambos no teníamos la valentía de decir o confesarlo._

-…ella te ama y no, no como un amigo.

En ese instante sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría, no tenía como describir este sentimiento.

Era hora de confesar mi amor y sin miedo a nada…

 **Bueno eso es todo si les gusto, pongan su comentario y sugerencia para que pueda mejorar este Fanfic, muy pronto comenzare a escribir sobre la personaje de Fawn, prepárense porque se viene una historia triste. Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


	4. Valentia y amor - Parte 2

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Valentía y amor – Parte 2**

 **Periwinkle**

Estuve hablando con Tink, en todo el camino hacia mi casa, la notaba rara y muy callada.

-Tink ¿te sucede algo?

-Amm… no todo está bien –se tocó la cabeza -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es porque te noto algo rara.

-No, no te preocupes.

Sentí que ella me estaba mintiendo, pero decidir no preguntar más.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa, y entonces Tink me cerró los ojos con sus manos.

-Ahhh… ¿Tink? –me pregunte sin poder ver nada.

-No puedes ver tu sorpresa aun.

-Está bien.

Entonces seguimos volando, deje que ella me guiara, pero de pronto ella paro y sentí otros aleteos, parecía que habían más hadas en ese lugar, incluso sentí algunos susurros, pero después sentí que mi puerta se abrió, nosotros aun seguíamos paradas, hasta que solo sentí que Tink no más estaba conmigo.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿Pasa algo?

-No –y volvimos a avanzar – ¡Bueno prepárate! –dijo Tink con mucho entusiasmo

Pude sentir que entramos a mi casa, entonces de hay Tink levanto sus manos.

-¡SORPRESA! –vi a todos mis amigas.

Voltee para abrazar a Tink.

-No me digas que tú también lo olvidaste –dijo entre risas.

-Tú también –dije sorprendida.

-¡Es hora de comenzar la diversión! –dijo Gliss dando pequeños saltos.

Entonces fui a una esquina para conversar con las amigas de Tink, cuando vi que la puerta de la casa se estaba abriendo, de ahí vi que Fawn y Terence entraron, no sé qué paso, pero note a Tink un poco desanimada al ver a Terence, pero Terence estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _¿Qué le hizo Terence a Tink?_

Quería saber lo que había pasado, pero sabía que si me metía tal vez empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando Fawn vino donde nosotras yo le hice unas señas para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

Creo que ella lo entendió y salí de grupo para poder hablar con Fawn.

Vi entonces que Terence se reunió con los chicos que estaban a un costado de las chicas.

Cuando Fawn y yo estábamos un poco lejos de todos, pudimos hablar.

-Oye dime ¿Sabes lo que paso con Tink?

-No –y observo a Tink -pero ahora que me lo preguntas la veo muy rara.

-Tengo mis sospechas –dije mirando a Terence.

-¿Terence? –Dijo Fawn –pero si… aahh – ella sabía algo.

-No me digas que tu estas con… -dije otras vez mirando a Terence.

-No, no, solo es que Terence me dijo una cosa.

-¿Que te dijo? –pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno el…

-Chicas que hacen aquí solas, ¡vamos afuera a jugar! –Fawn fue interrumpida por Gliss.

-Ok en un momento vamos –le dije haciendo una seña con mi mano –bueno después hablamos Fawn, ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta –le dije con una sonrisa.

Estuve con varias dudas, pero por ahora solo estaré tranquila y comenzare a divertirme.

 **Sled**

Estuve hablando con los chicos apenas comenzó la fiesta, aunque eran solo dos, _¿Dónde está Terence?_ No volvió de su excursión con Tink, aunque Tink está aquí.

Justo a tiempo la puerta se abrió, entro primero Fawn y después Terence, rápidamente nos vio y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Dónde te has perdido? –dijo Bobble.

-Discúlpenme es que me he distraído en algo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ¿Qué haremos? –dije mirando a todos.

-Le preguntare a Spike –dijo Clank mientras se fue a preguntar a Spike.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas entre voz y Gliss? –dijo Terence mientras señalaba a Bobble.

-Todo de maravilla, no hay ningún problema.

-Y cómo fue que lo confesaste.

-Oh… bueno –puso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando –fue un dia en que vine solo a invierno, Tink me había contado que en invierno hay más cosas perdidas de las que puedo sacar provecho, pero en el camino me encontré a Gliss, al principio hablamos y caminamos, me gustaba estar a su lado, vi que ella era más compresiva y juguetona, cada dia iba a invierno solo para pasar tiempo con ella, a veces puse excusas de que me iba a _buscar herramientas o cosas perdidas_ , solo para pasar tiempo con ella, pero finalmente tanto estar a su lado sentí algo por ella, y fue así como un dia la lleve al glaciar más grande y le mostré todo lo lindo que era la tierra de las hadas, y después agarre su mano y le dije _¿Gliss quisieras ser mi novia?_ Cuando escuche la palabra _sí,_ mi corazón voló, y ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, y le di un abrazo, aquel abrazo que quería que nunca acabe, desde aquel dia no he sido tan feliz en mi vida.

-Guau, enserio, ustedes dos son más que inseparables, de lejos se nota que su amor es sincero –dije dando palmadas a su espalda.

-A hora cuéntanos, ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú para declararte a Rosetta?

-Sera para la próxima cuando ella y yo la estemos contando juntos –dije mirando a mi hermosa Ro.

-Bueno pero es tu turno Terence ¿Qué hay entre Tink y tú? Ehhh.

-Aquí les va –dijo el mientras se encorvaba –quiero declararme a ella.

-¡Enserio!, pensaba que lo habías hecho hace tiempo –dijo Bobble.

-Porque todos piens….. –entonces Terence fue interrumpido por Vidia.

-Ahh chicos dejen su reunión, salgamos afuera a jugar –Dijo Vidia.

Entonces fuimos hacia la puerta y todos salimos a jugar, yo salí agarrando a Rosetta de la mano, y juntos nos dirigimos a… _¿Qué íbamos a jugar?_

 **Gliss**

Mientras salíamos de la casa yo fui detrás de mí _Bobby_ así le decía de cariño, fui y lo abrace por atrás en su espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a jugar? –dijo Iridessa un poco preocupada por el juego que elegiríamos.

-Umm, no sé –dijo Silvermist –Que tal si hacemos competencias de Trineo.

-Siempre lo hacemos cada vez que estamos aquí –dijo Iridessa un poco no muy convencida.

-¿y si vamos a patinar? –dijo Spike.

-Tal vez – opino Vidia.

-Ya se –dijo Peri, entonces todos le dirigieron la mirada a ella –vamos a jugar guerra de bolas de nieve.

-No crees que es un poco corriente.

-Pero esta vez lo haremos así, cada equipo estará conformado de 4 integrantes en total e equipos y el que sobra será el árbitro y elegirá las penitencias para los dos equipos perdedores, ¿les convence? –dijo Peri mirando a todos lo que la estábamos escuchando.

-Yo estaré con mi querido Sled y ahhh… también tu Fawn y tu Iridessa –dijo Rosetta agarrando el brazo de Sled y señalando a sus integrantes.

-Chicas, yo no jugare –Dijo Iridessa.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Rosetta.

-Es que la anterior no fue muy bien, yo seré el árbitro ¿Ok?

Está bien, pero elegirás buenas penitencias, a los otros dos equipos perdedores, bueno entonces Vidia para nuestro equipo.

-Bueno yo estaré con mi ganadora Gliss, y contigo Clank, como en los viejos tiempos, y ahora te toca elegir a ti mi ganadora –dijo mi _Bobby_ mirándome.

-¡Spike! Ven que vamos a ganar –dije emocionada dando revoloteos de ansias de comenzar a jugar.

-Bueno Tink, Silvermist, Terence y yo, seremos un equipo, bueno que ¡comience las guerras de nieve!

Yo estuve en un lado comenzando a hacer un fuerte de nieve y escarcha junto con Spike para poder cubrirnos, mientras Clank y mi _Bobby_ estaban haciendo catapultas para poder facilitar lanzar las bolas de nieve gigantes.

-¿Qué te parece Bobble?

-Esta perfecta mi amigo.

Entonces vimos que se lanzaron las primeras bolas de nieve, rápidamente todos nos cubrimos.

-Buenos así lo haremos, Spike y Clank irán por el lado izquierdo para atacar a Peri y su equipo, mientras yo y mi linda escarchadora iremos por el derecho para cubrirlos de Rosetta y su equipo.

-Manos a la obra –dijo Clank poniendo su mano en medio y así todas la pusieron y las levantamos.

Entonces comenzó el divertido combate.

Entonces salieron Spike y Clank, con una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve.

-¡Clank cúbrete! –dijo Spike mientras el miraba las bolas de nieve que le lanzaban.

-Bueno mi escarchadora, ¿Lista? –me pregunto mi _Bobby._

-A tu lado siempre.

Salimos y comenzamos a atacar a Rosetta y a su equipo, vimos también que habían salido Vidia, Silvermist y Fawn, aunque Vidia pudo salvarse de chocar con ninguna bola de nieve, pero Sil y Fawn no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que les di justo a tiempo por la espalda a las dos.

-¡SI!

-Eso es.

Pero justo Sled le lanzo una a Spike, quedándose fuera.

-Gliss, ¡detrás de ti! –dijo mi Bobble.

Voltee y sin pensarlo dos veces arroje la bola de nieve. Para mi sorpresa era Peri.

Seguíamos enfrentándonos, pero _¿Dónde está Clank?_

Después de unos momentos supimos que Clank estaba en el otro lado y había hecho descalificar a Sled y Rosetta, no parecían muy afectados, creo que los dos estaban muy felices por haber salido del juego.

-¡Bueno solo quedan Vidia, Tink, Terence, Gliss, Bobble y Clank! –dijo Iridessa dentada en una rama.

-Bueno chicos somos más que el otro equipo, ¡así que a ganar!

-Así es mi escarchadora, podemos ganar.

Entonces decidimos atacar a Vidia primero, ya que era la única y aparte esquivaba muy bien las bolas de nieve.

Cuando por fin salió de su fuerte, los tres comenzamos a lanzar bolas de nieve como locos, sabíamos que uno siempre le iba a dar, y así fue.

Por alguna razón Terence y Tink no se movieron para nada, así que nos movimos hacia su fuerte, cuando llegamos arrojamos bolas de nieve, y al observar no había nadie.

Entonces por atrás Terence y Tink nos atacaban.

Primero le dieron a Clank, después a mi _Bobby_ y al final a mí.

-¡Si lo logramos! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos muy alegres.

-No te preocupes Gliss, para la próxima ganaremos –dijo mi Bobby mientras me ponía su mano en el hombro.

-Claro que si –respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Él siempre me alegraba y me ponía más feliz de lo que estaba, amaba a aquel lindo artesano, que cada dia el me lo hacía único.

 **Tinkerbell**

Habíamos ganado este combate de bolas de nieve, pero por desgracia las penitencias para los dos equipos perdedores seria para el otro dia ya que estaba oscureciendo y teníamos que volver al lado cálido.

-Vaya juego el de hoy ¿Verdad? –dijo Vidia.

-Sí, pero saben que fue lo mejor.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Sil.

-Fue que nosotros ganáramos.

-Ya lo veremos para la próxima –dijo Vidia levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

Estábamos muy cerca de la frontera, era hora de despedirnos de nuestras amigas de invierno.

-Chau Peri, para la próxima será mejor –me di un abrazo con mi hermana –ahh y feliz dia de llagada.

-Para ti igual Tink.

Me despedí después de Spike, Gliss y después de Sled.

Después de que Rosetta y Sled estén tardando tanto en despedirse nos pudimos ir.

-Adiós mi _Bobby –_ Dijo Gliss levantando su mano y despidiéndose de Bobble.

-¿Bobby? –dije con una mirada chistosa.

-Ella me lo dice de cariño.

Entonces antes de que todos nos separáramos, Terence se fue rápidamente despidiéndose de nosotros.

 _¿Me preguntaba a donde iba con tanta prisa?_

Tampoco había nada que hacer por la noche, _que estará tramando._

Tal vez se fue rápido para no querer estar conmigo, quizás se enojó.

Nunca me gusto distanciarme tanto de Terence, él era alguien muy importante para mí pero todo puede cambia, hace unos ratos pudimos hablar mientras jugábamos en la guerra de bola de nieve.

Pero eso solo fue para organizarnos, pero parecía raro.

Llegue a mi casa y me despedí de mis amigas.

Cuando entre me tumbe en la cama, y pensé:

Mucho tiempo oculte mis sentimientos hacia Terence y después de tanto dar vueltas me dispuse a decirle todo lo que siento.

En la mañana se lo diré, sin miedo, quiero que Terence sepa lo que siento por él.

Y no sé, tal vez el sienta lo mismo que yo…. O tal vez sea más grande lo que siente el por mí.

 **Bueno eso fue todo espero que le haya gustado, y recuerden con cada comentario, hacen que este Fanfic sea mejor, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo se viene un capitulo triste, y no sé, tal vez Tink y Terence por fin estén juntos, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


	5. Siempre el amor lo cura todo

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Siempre el amor lo cura todo.**

 **Fawn**

Me desperté temprano, aunque para todos fuera un dia corriente para mí no lo era.

Estaba cansada y después me levante de mi cama, aunque obviamente mi cama era un nido.

Después de comer un rico pastelito de miel, me llene de energía y aliste mis cosas que tenía que utilizar para ese dia.

Al salir de mi casa, me di rumbo hacia un lugar donde estaba un viejo amigo.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegue a la cueva, donde él se encontraba, recuerdo cuando era obscura y tenebrosa, pero todo había cambiado.

Entre a la cueva, a los pocos segundos vi una luz, al acercarme llegue justo donde él.

Mi bestia peluda, mi amigo Gruff.

-Hola grandulón –dije tocándole la nariz.

Me senté a un lado de él.

-¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.

Después de que Gruff, salvo a la tierra de las hadas, y todas las hadas y sparrowman lo consideraran un héroe, él tuvo que irse de nuestras vidas, para poder invernar durante mil años.

Yo nunca me olvide de él, y estoy segura de que el me recordara cuando despierte, desde el dia que comenzó a descansar, yo iba a verlo y hablarle de muchas cosas, aunque él estaba dormido, estoy segura de que el me escuchaba.

-Ayer tuvimos una guerra de bo… -y comencé a hablarle de todo lo que hice, quería que él estuviera despierto, sin su presencia aquí no es lo mismo.

 **Después de unos diecisiete minutos.**

-Bueno grandulón, me tengo que ir, es muy difícil estar aquí sin ti Gruff –comencé a llorar, después de unos segundos me seque las lágrimas –cuanto quisiera que estés despierto –le di un beso en la nariz –te extraño amigo.

Me acerque al manantial que Silvermist había puesto en la cueva, me lave la cara para poder quitarme las marcas de lágrimas y poder desahogarme.

Cuando me estaba yendo voltee para poder verlo, y comencé a irme fuera de la cueva.

 **Mientras Fawn se iba, ella no se dio cuenta de que Gruff voto una lágrima y sonrió.**

Me estaba alejando de la cueva, después de unos pocos minutos ya me encontraba de vuelta en el bosque de otoño.

Mientras me iba volando tranquila hacia mis deberes, me encontré con un gran amigo.

-Hola Fawn –dijo Buck levantando una mano.

-Hola Buck –dije desanimada.

-¿Qué paso Fawn? –dijo Buck con una mirada de preocupación.

-Nada, solo que no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

-Ohhh –él se tocó la barbilla, y levanto su dedo índice, indicando que tenía una idea –Tengo una idea, hoy no iremos a nuestros labores, ¿Qué tal si pasamos la tarde divirtiéndonos? Y no aceptare un no de respuesta.

-Pero no se –dije mirando el piso.

El entonces me tomo de la mano y yo dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, el parecía muy seguro de su idea después de todo.

-Vamos, mientras pensamos que podemos hacer.

-Está bien.

Estuvimos volando por todo el bosque del otoño, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Vamos a hacer una carrera montados en ratones.

-No sería peligroso.

-Desde cuando al hada más valiente le importa el peligro.

-Bueno, pero sabes que te voy a ganar.

-Eso ya lo veremos –entonces el dio un silbido, de los arbustos salieron dos ratones –bueno tu iras montado en este ratón, mientras yo iré en este.

El ratón que tenía era de color café y el de era de color gris.

-La llegada será hasta el árbol del polvillo, el perdedor le dará al ganador un pastel de miel.

-¿me darás solo uno? –dije en tono desafiante.

-No te preocupes, cuando gane te invitare algunos pastelitos de miel.

-Sabes que yo voy a ganar.

Entonces comencé a prepararme mientras acariciaba a mi lindo ratón.

-Vamos a ganar mi amiguito.

-Fawn, en sus maracas, listos…. ¡Fuera!

Mi ratón comenzó a correr muy rápido, pero el de Buck tenía la ventaja, mientras pasábamos por los arbustos, su ratón se detenía por un momento, entonces yo le pase rápidamente.

-Te veo en la meta.

Ya estábamos muy cerca del árbol del polvillo, Buck estaba detrás de mí, a muy larga distancia, hasta que yo llegue a la meta.

Después de unos segundo el llego.

-¡Ha! Te gane –dije sonriendo y muy alegre.

-Me ganaste en este juego, en siguiente te ganare.

Después de todo el me subió el ánimo, desde que competimos juntos en el juego de las hondonada de las hadas, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, me gustaba su forma de ser, después de que Gruff nos dejara, él fue la persona que más entendió mi dolor, él sabía que él era mi amigo, por un tiempo íbamos juntos a visitar a Gruff, pero después quise ir sola y lo aparte, pero aun así él no me dejo y seguía apoyándome, también yo le apoye en varias cosas, en parte ambos nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

-Bueno te debo unos pasteles de miel, vamos –mientras dejábamos a los ratones el me agarro de la mano –mira que bueno, un carrito de pasteles de miel.

-Y qué esperas, apresúrate.

Fuimos rápidamente por los pastelillos de miel, cuando paramos yo tome unos cuatro pastelillos.

-Amo los pasteles de miel –dije mientras daba un mordisco a un pastelillo.

-A mí también –dijo Buck.

Estaba terminando muy rápido, mis pasteles, hasta que alce otros dos pastelillos.

-Umm que rico.

-Te puedo ganar en una competencia de comer pastelillos.

-Inténtalo –dije mordiendo mi pastelillo.

Entonces busco un lugar plano, y saco de carrito unos diez pastelillos para cada uno.

-Bueno el ganador tendrá una penitencia ¿Ok?

-¡Que comience el juego!

Comencé a comer rápidamente, él no se dio cuenta que se retrasó, hasta que reacciono y comenzó a comer los pastelillos.

Ya iba por mi cuarto pastelillo mientras el llevaba por el primero.

Sabía que iba a ganar, pero igualmente seguí comiendo hasta que termine.

-Te volví a ganar.

-Dame una oportunidad.

-Voy a pensar en tu penitencia.

Después de comer como locos, no retiramos del árbol del polvillo, claro nos habíamos acabado todos los pastelillos de miel que había en el carito _Ups._

Ya era casi medio dia, y seguíamos jugando y seguía ganando, toda la tarde fuimos divirtiéndonos, pero al final ya estaba oscureciendo, y junto con el me fui a mi casa.

-Te gane en todo, mañana elegiré tu penitencia.

-Fawn… -dijo el mientras yo estaba muy feliz por mis victorias.

-¿Qué paso Buck? –dije mientras lo miraba.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

Entonces el me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia un árbol.

-Fawn, hoy ganaste en todo y siempre lo has hecho, pero también ganaste mi corazón, desde hace mucho tiempo… -en ese momento no sabía las palabras que debía decir, me estabas sorprendiendo por lo que Buck me estaba diciendo –y quería decirte esto desde el momento en que te vi.

Me tomo de la mano y dio un silbido.

Vi a dos pajaritos pequeñitos que cargaban un letrero estaba vacío no decía nada.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba un poco confundida, no sabía que era, hasta que él me dijo:

-Fawn, tú fuiste la hada más grandiosa que he conocido, desde que estuvimos juntos en los juegos de las hadas hasta hoy, me enseñaste varias cosas, y quisiera que podamos tener más aventuras y lograr cada dia nuevos retos, tu eres sincera y valiente y… bueno eres de lo que dije, mis palabras jamás serán suficientes para describir quien eres y todo lo que siento por ti, pero aun así quisiera que me responda lo siguiente –el dio un silbido, y los pajaritos voltearon el letrero en las cuales tenía unas palabras y él las fue leyendo –Fawn ¿Quisieras estar conmigo?.

Yo me quede en shock, pero todo mi cuerpo me decía que sí.

-Buck, mi respuesta es sí.

Ambos se notaba que sentimos ese amor verdadero en nuestros corazones, nos acercamos cada uno más cerca del otro y nos dimos es hermoso beso, un beso que jamás en mi vida olvidare, el sol se ocultaba y nuestros labios estuvieron juntos, para mi fui un dia muy diferente a los otros y quería que nuca acabe.

 _Yo también te amo Buck…_

 **Tinkerbell**

 **(Ese mismo dia en la mañana)**

Me levante de mí cama, ya estaba lista para buscar a Terence y decirle todo o que siento por él.

Decidida y lista, salí de mi casa, era bastante temprano, no había mucha actividad después de todo, fui entonces al almacén del polvillo, lo busque en ese lugar, hasta que me topé con Hada Gary.

-Hola Hada Gary.

-Como estas Tinkerbell, ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Me lo pudieras llamar a Terence –cuando mencione su nombre me dio nervios.

-Ohh lo siento querida, pero Terence me dijo de que hoy no iría al trabajo.

Entonces bote un gruñido de decepción.

-Entonces si no está aquí, debe de estar en su casa ¿verdad Hada Gary?

-No lo sé, solo lo vi en la mañana y me dijo eso.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Hada Gary.

-No hay de que pequeña.

Salí del almacén y me dirigí a su casa.

Mientras estaba volando hacia la casa de Terence, pase por el árbol del polvillo, justo vi un carrito de pasteles de miel, quise uno pero cuando me acerque vi que no había nada, pero escuche risas, cuando vi de quien era me sorprendí, era Fawn y Buck.

Al parecer Fawn y Buck no me habían visto, después se fueron volando.

Seguí mi camino, al llegar a la casa de Terence no vi a nadie, golpee la puerta y nada.

Me preguntaba donde pudiera estar.

Vi pasar entonces a Silvermist quien me saludo.

-Hola Tink.

-Hola Sil –entonces me acerque a ella y le pregunte -¿Por alguna razón no viste a Terence?

-Oh si lo vi, me dijo que reuniera a unos cuantos renacuajos para un acto, no me dijo mucho.

-¿Y sabes dónde está? –pensé que ella lo sabía.

-No, no lo vi después de eso.

-Muchas gracias Sil.

-No hay de que Tink.

Un poco decepcionada, seguí buscando a Terence, pero mientras lo buscaba solo me encontraba a mis amigas, pero cada una me decía que Terence les había pedido algo a cada una, hasta que me encontré con Vidia, ella estaba en el bosque de otoño llevando hojas de lugar en lugar.

-Hola Vidia.

-Hola Tink.

-No me digas que ya pensaste en tu penitencia para mi equipo.

-No, solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Ohh, está bien.

-¿Viste a Terence? –entonces la mirada de Vidia cambio, ella ocultaba algo.

-Querida, no lo vi, estuve haciendo mi trabajo toda la tarde mi trabajo, pero te lo diré cuando lo vea.

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Ya lo encontraras, después de todo volverá a su casa, tal vez se fue de paseo o se fue a hacer sus entregas de polvillo.

-No creo, Hada Gary me dijo de que él no iba a trabajar hoy.

-Tranquila, parece que estas muy desesperada de no estar con Terence.

Me quede callada, creo que estoy siendo muy obvia.

-Bueno adiós Vidia, y recuerda mañana iremos al bosque del invierno, para que cumplan su penitencia.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso.

-Tú me hiciste recuerdo.

-Adiós Tink.

Vidia era una buena amiga, cuando la conocí era muy fría, pero después de eso vi que tenía un corazón muy bondadoso y era capaz de dar su vida para que yo estuviera bien, ella era muy buena, que bueno que ya somos amigas.

Después de buscar toda la tarde llego la noche, vi una que otra luciérnaga, cansada y con sueño me fui a mi casa.

Pero después sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Tink…

Me pegue un susto.

-¿Dónde te perdiste todo el dia?

-Ven conmigo.

-Espera, dime donde te perdiste.

-Te estoy guiando hacia lo que hice todo el dia.

Entonces lo seguí, llegue a un rio donde estaban lo renacuajos que Silvermist me había dicho, estaban haciendo sonidos muy bonitos, también pude ver luciérnagas que me guiaban a un lugar, Iridessa me había dicho que había prendido algunas luciérnagas para Terence, me guiaban como un camino, después vi unas rosas en el camino, estaba bien alineados y mientras pasaba cada una se abría.

Llegamos al final y entonces Terence, me dijo.

-Tink acompáñame –y me tomo de la mano.

Cuando abrió a un arbusto, vi mi globo que utilice para ir en busca del tesoro perdido.

-Ahh no nos iremos de la tierra de las hadas ¿verdad Terence?

-No solo te mostrare algo.

Subimos al globo y no elevamos hasta cierta altura y entonces dijo.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte –entonces miro al suelo y grito -¡Listo chicos!

Lo renacuajos se acomodaron junto con la luciérnagas y las rosa ya tenían algo escrito.

No me dejo que mirara.

-Recuerdas cuando quisiste irte de la tierra de las hadas, me conociste por primera vez, recuerdo que gracias a ti se salvó la primavera, eso no se hubiera logrado si tú te hubieras ido –yo me recordé ese dia, como olvidarlo –este rio en donde construiste tu repartidor de polvillo, en donde reímos y pasamos el ratos con bromas aunque fue corto pero me encantaba estar a tu lado –lo gracioso era cuando me llamaron para que valla a hablar con la Reyna Clarión –este globo cuando fuiste a buscar el tesoro perdido, pero te perdiste, y cuando lo encontré sabía que era invento tuyo, ya que estaba hecho a la perfección, me diste muchas aventuras, cada una fue diferente a la otra, pero ahora quiero que esta aventura la hagamos juntos, asómate al borde.

Me asome y leí lo que formaban todos en ese rio.

"Tinkerbell, ¿Quisieras estar con este guardián del polvillo?"

Cuando voltee, vi que Terence estaba con una flor, y me la dio diciendo.

-Para mí será un placer estar a tu lado, mi linda artesana.

-Yo Terence te amo, y si tuviera que elegir yo diría… sí.

Ambos nos dimos en abrazo que mostraba más que sentimientos en él.

Al fin y al cabo amaba a Terence y quería que jamás se separa de mí.

-Jamás olvides que te amo –dije mientras nos abrazábamos en aquella y hermosa noche, en donde la luna era el reflejo de nuestro amor.

 **Eso es todo, pero no es el final, para el próximo capítulo, mostraremos si el amor lo vence todo, también veremos cuál será la penitencia para el equipo de Vidia, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y den un comentario para poder mejorar este Fanfic.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


	6. La rosa y el invierno

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **La rosa y el invierno.**

 **Rosetta**

Cada mañana es lo mismo, esta linda florecilla no quiere levantarse y florecer.

-Levántate dormilona –le hice cosquillas y aun así no se levantó –Bueno, te dejare dormir más dormilona.

Mientras miraba atrás vi que la flor se abrió, siempre me costaba levantar a esa florecilla.

-Hey Rosetta ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Chloe, ella me estaba ayudando a hacer levantando a las flores.

-Oh petunia, iré a buscar a Silvermist para que venga a regar a las plantas.

-¿Te puedo acompañar Ro? –dijo ella acercándose a mí.

-Claro que puedes acompañarme.

Entonces nos dirigimos a buscar a Silvermist.

-Una pregunta Rosetta ¿A dónde fuiste ayer? Es que no estuviste toda la tarde

-Bueno, ayer fui a hacerle un favor a Terence.

-¿Terence? ¿Qué te pidió?

-El me pidió que hiciera unas flores en el rio, me dijo que acomode a las flores en forma de un corazón.

-¿No te parece raro que te haya pedido que hagas eso?

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que era una sorpresa para Tink –pero no sé porque habrá hecho eso para Tink.

-¿Para Tink? ¿Por qué crees que fue para Tink?

-Porque Terence y Tink siempre han sido muy, pero muy unidos –y lo digo en el modo que ellos dos siempre parecían pareja.

-Wow, y no le preguntaste porque estaba haciendo eso –dijo Chloe levantando sus manos.

-No cariño, no tenía ganas de preguntárselo.

Estar con Chloe era una buena compañía ella fue la inspiración de las hadas del jardín después de los juegos de las hadas, juntas logramos ganar por primera vez y sé que no será la última vez, pero tener a Chloe como amiga fue algo bueno, Chloe era un hada luchadora.

Entonces mientras hablábamos nos encontramos con Silvermist, ella estaba en el rio jugando con unos renacuajos.

-Hola Sil.

-Hola Rosetta, hola Chloe ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bueno quería que me ayudaras con las flores cariño.

-No hay problema –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras –vamos.

-Muchas gracias corazón y después de esto iremos al bosque del invierno, para poder divertirnos.

-Seguro que no quieres ir a invierno por alguien más… -dijo Chloe chocándome el codo.

-Pues claro que quiero ir por mi perfecto Sled.

Después de que llegamos donde las flores, entre risas y bromas terminamos de regarlas y fuimos en busca de la demás para poder reunirnos todos.

Nos llevó casi unos veinte minutos en reunirlas a todas, pero faltaban Fawn y Tink _¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos?_

Otros veinte minutos paso mientras nos cambiábamos la ropa para ir al bosque del invierno, pero cuando logramos terminar nos reunimos todas.

-Sinceramente hoy no quiero ir al bosque de invierno –dijo Iridessa –es que siempre me aburro.

-Cierto, tampoco están Tink ni Fawn –dijo Vidia -¿No están cansadas de hacer lo mismo cada dia?

-Tienes razón Vidia, tiempo que no tenemos una aventura como antes, pero dentro de unos días nos vamos a tierra firme, nos podremos relajar un poco –dijo Silvermist muy entusiasmada.

-Tienes razón corazón.

Justo en nuestros ojos ya estábamos en la frontera, en algo tenían razón, la rutina siempre era la misma, pero cada vez que iba a invierno, el único que me lo hacia mi dia muy especial y que deseara que hubiera otro, era mi lindo Sled.

-Hola chicas –dijo Peri, la hermana de Tink.

-Hola Peri –dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Tink? –dijo un poco confusa.

-No sabemos, pensábamos que ella se había adelantado –dijo Vidia.

-No, no la vi por aquí, ¿no le paso nada verdad? –pregunto Peri un poco asustada.

-No corazón, solo no la encontramos.

-¿Y dónde está Fawn? –dijo Peri.

-Tampoco la encontramos, tal vez están con la Reyna o en otras cosas.

-¿Qué hacen estos bloques de hielo gigantes aquí y dónde están Gliss, Spike y…. –mientras Vidia le preguntaba a Peri me pregunte donde estaba mi Sled, así que la interrumpí.

-¿Dónde están mi Sled?

-Sled está en sus labores, Spike le está ayudando para que termine más rápido y Gliss se fue a dar un paseo por el lado cálido junto a Bobble por eso están estos bloques de hielo en caso de emergencia, yo estoy libre así que las vine a recogerles.

-Está bien querida, de una vez entraremos y a divertirnos –dije muy entusiasta y lista para poder ver a mi bello Sled.

 _Dije eso en voz alta._

 **Sled**

 **(Ese mismo dia en la mañana)**

-Bueno amigos, listos para aprender a volar –yo estaba hablando con unas lechuzas bebes del lado del invierno.

-Wow, parecen que no te obedecen –dijo Spike, quien me estaba acompañando.

-Necesitan un poco de confianza y tiempos, después de eso aprenderán a volar –le respondí mientras observaba a las cuatro lechuzas pequeñas.

-Ya veremos –dijo Spike sentada en una pequeña rama con nieve -¿Y cómo vas con Rosetta?

-Mejor que nunca, sinceramente me siento más feliz con mi linda hada del jardín –dije con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, me alegro por ustedes.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún interés romántico?

-No sabría decirte, estoy algo indecisa.

-¿Cómo que indecisa?

-Es algo secreto.

-Otro dia hablaremos de eso –note entonces que había un poco de silencio _¿Dónde está Gliss?_ -¿Y porque no estas con Gliss?

-Ya sabes esta con Bobble, me dijo que Bobble la iba a llevar al lado cálido para darle un paseo y mostrarle un poco más de lo que ella conoce.

-Espero que hayan llevado un bloque de hielo gigante, no quisiera que pase lo mismo que con Peri.

-No te preocupes se llevaron más de un solo bloque, aparte cerca de la frontera hay bloques de hielo en caso de emergencia.

En ese instante una pequeña lechuza comenzó a revolotear y comenzó a volar poco a poco.

-Mira ese ya lo logro –dijo Spike señalando a la pequeña lechuza.

-Te lo dije, solo un poco de tiempo y confianza.

Bueno esperare un poco más para que puedan volar, después de eso debo ir a ayudar a construir casas para las marmotas, después de eso iré a ver a mi bella y hermosa Rosetta.

-Bueno mira poco a poco ya están comenzando a volar, unos ratitos más y nos iremos.

-Más bien, me estoy aburriendo.

-Después de esto iremos a construir la casa de las marmotas.

-¿Eso más hay que hacer?

-Sí, una pregunta ¿Dónde está Peri?

-Ella está en el bosque helado, debe estar escarchando árboles.

-¿Y tú porque no estas con ella?

-Porque yo tenía libre hoy.

-No crees que se sentirá sola.

-Es Peri, ella nunca se siente sola.

-Tienes razón.

Después de unos minutos las lechuzas pudieron volar, ya había terminado de enseñarles y me fui al refugio de las marmotas, para poder construir algunas casas para que tuvieran comodidad.

-Puedo preguntarte algo –dijo Spike, ahora ella estaba sentada sobre una piedra.

-Claro –dije muy tranquilo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Rosetta?

-Bueno… ahora que me lo preguntas fue algo así…

 _El dia en donde la frontera desapareció y las hadas cálidas y las hadas del invierno pudieron por fin convivir juntas._

 _Estaba muy contento con que las hadas de lado cálido por fin estuvieran reunidas, pero mientras en toda la multitud, vi al hada que le había dado la hoja para que se cubra cuando estábamos en el árbol del polvillo, estaba mirándose en un pedazo de hielo, se estaba arreglando, cuando estaba en el árbol del polvillo quería hablar con ella, pero por el tiempo, no pude hablar con ella, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, fui entonces a poder hablar con esa hermosa hada de jardín._

 _-Hola –dije mientras pude ver que mi reflejo también estaba en aquel pedazo de hielo._

 _-Hola ¿Qué tal? –dijo ella sin voltear, ella estaba mirando mi reflejo a través de ese pedazo de hielo._

 _-Soy Sled._

 _-¡Qué bien es perfecto! –Dijo ella muy emocionada –Ohh soy Rosetta –ella volteo riéndose y me dio su suave mano._

 _-Rosetta, que bello nombre –dije mientras la tome de la mano._

 _Desde ese momento fue así como no quise separarme de la hermosa Rosa que tengo._

 _-_ Wow, sí que te inspiraste al contarme como conociste a Rosetta.

-En eso no hay duda alguna.

-¿Y te la declaraste ese mismo dia?

-No, esa ya es otra historia.

-Ok, cuéntamela.

-Está bien, dos meses después de que nos conocíamos, no había duda de que los estábamos muy enamorados el uno al otro, solo faltaba dar el primer paso, lo gracioso fue que ella ya lo había sabía que me iba a declarar a ella.

-¿Y que se lo hiciste?

-Peri me lo escarcho unas flores que le pedí a Chloe, para poderle dar a Rosetta, después aliste un trineo impulsada por una comadreja, y la lleve a dar un recorrido por todo el invierno, estuvimos riendo, conversando y después le di las flores, a ella le gustaron mucho, a pesar de que ella trabajaba con esas flores, cuando ya estábamos al final del recorrido, la lleve a la cueva de hielo en donde pude colocar unas pequeñas antorchas en la cueva, y me declare diciendo _"Mi bella Rosetta, desde el dia en que te conocí, sentí un sentimiento que se siente una vez en la vida, aunque la palabra sea corta, vale bastante, esa palabra es amor, y fue lo que sentí cuando te conocí, no sabes que seguro estoy para preguntarte lo siguiente…_

 _Rosetta ¿Quisieras ser mi hermosa Rosa de invierno?"_ después de unos instantes, vi que su rostro soltaba una linda y hermosa sonrisa diciendo _"Por supuesto que si cariño"_ dijo muy emocionada, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-De corazón lo digo, que eso fue muy romántico –dijo Spike –no cabe duda que tú eres un galán.

-Muchas gracias Spike.

-No se tu pero ya me aburrí, ¿cuánto más falta para que termines?

-Si me ayudas, terminare antes.

-Ok, pero lo haremos rápido.

Entonces mientras Spike y yo comenzamos a construir rápidamente las casas, aprecio detrás de nosotros Peri.

-Hola chicos.

-Ah hola Peri ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien gracias.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería que vayamos a recoger a nuestras amigas de la frontera.

-Bueno creo que no podremos ir, pero que tal si tú vas así acabemos rápido.

-Está bien, entonces apúrense y yo vuelvo en diez minutos con todas nuestras amigas.

-ok Peri.

Entonces Peri se estuvo yendo hacia la frontera, mientras yo y Spike estábamos tratando de acabar rápido esta casa.

-Está bien, ya acabamos, solo ponle un poco de escarchar como decoración.

-No hay problema.

-Listo, bueno iremos a alcanzar a Peri.

Yo ya quería ver a Rosetta muy desesperadamente, después de todo siempre me alegraba el dia.

 _Te amo mucho mi Rosa de invierno._

 **Rosetta**

Entramos al bosque del invierno, mientras caminábamos, todas las chicas hablaban con Peri, mientras yo buscaba a mi copo de nieve.

Entonces escuche unos aleteos, al mirar a la derecha pude ver a Sled y Spike.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui directamente hacia él.

-¿Cómo estas tesoro? –dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-A tu lado bien ¿y cómo estás tú?

-Contenta de estar contigo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Espérame un ratito.

Se fue donde Peri, no sé lo que habrá dicho pero Peri solo movió su cabeza como afirmación.

Volvió conmigo y me tomo de la mano.

-Ven conmigo.

-Ok, luego las veo chicas.

Estuvimos volando unos minutos hasta que él me dijo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Uh, para mí, oh cielo.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Está bien.

-Segura que no gritaras o te asustaras.

-Te lo prometo _-¿Qué será su sorpresa?_ estoy muy ansiosa.

-OK ábrelos.

Cuando los abrí, vi a una lechuza muy grande,

-Ese es mi regalo, es muy tierno.

-No –dijo riéndose –Ven –entonces él se montó en el lomo de la lechuza y extendió su mano –daremos un paseo mi linda Ro.

-Está bien, por ti cariño lo hare.

Subimos en la lechuza, entonces comenzó a volar y elevarse.

-Si tenemos alas, ¿Por qué necesitar que esta lechuza nos lleve?

-Porque a veces un lindo detalle puede ser bastante grande.

-Ahh no entendí.

-Ven, toma, condúcelo.

-Yo pero no creo poder hacerlo.

-Lo harás, confió en ti.

-Bueno –tome las riendas, pero tenía nervios, por un momento estuvimos muy descontrolados, casi me suelto de las riendas y me caigo, pero poco a poco entendí como poder dirigirlo, claro que lance algunos gritos de susto, pero pude controlarlo.

-Lo ves, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Sí creo que lo logre.

-Estoy muy feliz de ti Rosetta.

En ese instante sentí más que un solo latido, sentí varios, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes, solo al sentir sus labios en los míos, mi corazoncito estaba muy contento, y pude entenderlo, porque me había hecho conducir a esa lechuza, vi que él me mostraba confianza, fue lo más lindo que pase ese dia.

 _Te amo mi Copo de Invierno._

 **Eso es todo, lamento mucho haberme perdido casi un mes, pero volví y esta vez con más romance y aventuras para mis personajes favoritos, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, veremos como la pasan Gliss y Bobble en el lado cálido, descubriremos donde se perdieron Tink y Terence y también Fawn y Buck, si les gusto pongan su comentario y gracias por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista**


	7. Calidez en tú corazón - Parte 1

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Calidez en tú corazón – Parte 1**

 **Bobble**

 **(Esa misma mañana)**

Ese dia me levante muy temprano ya que le había prometido a mi linda escarchadora que le iba a llevar a dar un paseo por el lado cálido. Estaba haciendo unos arreglos a la maquina fabricadora de nieve, esta vez Clank y yo la hicimos más grande que la primera máquina que hicimos, tenía más espacio el lugar donde expulsaba la nieve, por ejemplo en la primera máquina solo podía entrar un hada, pero en esta podían caber cinco hadas, aparte tenía más espacio para poner un bloque de hielo mucho más grande.

-Ya estamos acabando con las reparaciones Bobble –dijo Clank mientras martillaba para ajustar los botones que funcionaban como rueda.

-Después de esto ¿me ayudaras llevar la maquina verdad Clanky?

-Pues claro que sí, mi amigo Bobble.

-Muchas gracias, ahora necesitamos a alguien que pueda pedalear la máquina, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Qué te parece Terence? –pregunto Clank mientras paraba de martillar.

-No creo que pueda, ya sabes porque.

-Ah cierto, acabo de recordarlo –Comento Clank, cuando fuimos por nuestra ración de polvillo Terence nos había dicho que se había declarado a Tink, en este momento debe de estar trabajando o debe estar con Tink.

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Buck?

-Sí, mejor si le pedimos ayuda ¿Podrías llamarlo Clank?

-No hay problema Bobble –en ese instante dejo de martillar y se fue volando fuera del taller.

Entonces me dispuse a terminar lo que faltaba de la máquina, era muy poco después de todo, logre acabar justo después de unos diez minutos, ya faltaba poco para ir a recoger a Gliss de la frontera y entonces de ahí apareció Clank junto con Buck.

-Hola Buck ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que nunca, Clank dice que necesitas ayuda.

-Si amigo ¿Pudieras pedalear la maquina?

-Considéralo hecho –dijo Buck muy entusiasta.

-Ok, empujaremos la maquina hasta la frontera.

Entonces Buck, Clank y yo, comenzamos a sacar la maquina fuera del taller, fue muy fácil empujar entre tres, también a que pudimos llegara justo a tiempo a la frontera.

Vimos que nos esperaba Gliss y Spike.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Clank muy animado.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Buck.

-Feliz porque mi _Bobby_ me llevara al lado cálido uhh… ¿Dónde está el?

-Estoy aquí atrás de la máquina –salí y fui a abrazar a mi linda escarchadora – ¿Estas lista?

-Siiiii… -entonces volteo y rápidamente fue donde Spike –Vamos Spike nos divertiremos.

-Sera otro dia, tengo que ir a ayudar a Sled.

-Para cualquier dia que quieras visitar el lado cálido, nos dices y te daremos un recorrido –dijo Clank.

-Lo tomare en cuenta –dijo Spike.

-Bueno, chicos giremos la máquina para que podamos recoger el bloque de Hielo.

-¿Cuál de todos esos recogeremos? –pregunto Buck.

Cuando voltee y vi que no solo había un bloque de hielo, sino que habían muchos.

-Los trajimos en caso de emergencia –dijo Gliss.

-Bien pensado mi escarchadora.

-Voy a recoger el bloque de hielo, será mejor que se aparten –dijo Clank mientras apuntaba hacia un bloque, entonces disparo el gancho y comenzó a jalar el Bloque de hielo.

-Iré a mi puesto –dijo Buck.

El Bloque ya estaba en su lugar y Buck inicio a pedalear.

La nieve estaba cayendo con un amplio espacio y Gliss se metió a lugar donde la nieve caía.

-Nos vemos luego amiga –dijo ella mientras se despedía de Spike.

-No llegues tarde –dijo su amiga mientras se despedía moviendo su mano.

Clank empujo la máquina, Buck pedaleaba y yo acompañaba a mi escarchadora.

Estuvimos recorriendo el bosque de otoño entre risas y bromas.

 _Hoy será un dia muy inolvidable tanto para mí como para ella._

 _Te amo mi linda escarchadora._

 **Vidia**

 **(Después de que se fue Rosetta)**

Estuvimos paseando por invierno, charlando todas entre sí, pero todas nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos un grito que retumbo por todo invierno.

-¿Esa no era Rosetta? –pregunto Chloe.

-Tienes razón, ella era Rosetta –dijo Silvermist.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? –pregunto Iridessa un poco preocupada.

-Tal vez vio un bicho o le echaron lodo encima de ella –respondí mientras volvía a caminar.

-Pero aquí no hay bichos ni eso que llaman ahh... lodo –dijo Peri un poco confundida de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Tiene razón –dijo Silvermist –aquí no puede haber insectos ni tampoco lodo.

-Espera, yo pensaba que las hadas del jardín no les importaba el lodo, ya que casi siempre trabajan con eso.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Silvermist.

-Y a ella le asusta ensuciarse con lodo.

-Lo sabemos, irónico cierto –dijo Chloe.

En ese instante todas nos reímos, menos Peri ni Spike, parecía que no entendían el chiste.

-Buena esa –decía Silvermist mientras seguía riendo –que gracioso.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunto Iridessa.

-Que les parece esquiar.

-No, no no no, la última vez Clank nos atropelló con su cabeza de hombre de nieve gigante –dije denegándome a su idea.

-Pero esta vez Clank no está aquí –dijo Silvermist.

-Haremos una competencia, iremos a la montaña más alta y bajaremos de ahí, el que llegue último tendrá que pedirle una cita a sparrowman –Dijo Spike.

-Me suena una excelente idea –dijo Chloe.

-Bueno saben mejor que nadie que yo soy muy buena esquiando –dije levantando una ceja.

-Tal vez seas buena, pero somos hadas de invierno, conocemos atajos y sabemos estrategias –dijo Spike.

Nos dirigimos hacia la montaña más alta y comenzamos a prepararnos.

Ya casi estábamos litas, solo falta Iridessa, pero logramos estar listas y nos pusimos en la línea de salida.

-Bueno chicas ven aquel pino de allá –Dijo Peri mientras lo señalaba.

-Ese pequeño pino –dijo un poco asustada Iridessa.

-Exacto, hay será la línea de meta.

-Ok –deje muy preparada para ganar.

-Bueno Chicas en sus marcas –todos comenzaron a prepararse –listas –en ese instante todas nos miramos la una a la otra –y ¡Fuera!

Todas partimos cada una con una velocidad diferente.

Chloe no sabía tanto sobre el esquí, pero para ser principiante lo estaba haciendo bien. Por otro lado Spike y Peri tomaban la delantera, sí que sabían que lugares seguir.

Detrás de mí estaba Iridessa y Silvermist, a un costado estaba Chloe y tomando la delantera estaba Peri y Spike.

-Ya te rindes Vidia –dijo Spike.

-Todavía no lo hago.

En ese instante me adelante y logrea alcanzar a Spike y Peri, recién estábamos en la cuarta parte del camino, era una montaña bastante alta.

-Vamos chicas ¡WoHoo! –dijo Chloe animando a Iridessa y Silvermist.

-Si chicas ¡Vamos! –deje animándolas.

-Bueno aun no te rindes –dijo Spike.

-Como me voy a rendir si te estoy ganando.

Ya estebábamos casi en la mitad, pero sorprendentemente, Chloe nos rebaso a Peri, Spike y a mí.

-No vemos en la meta –dijo moviendo su mano.

Y poco después ya no podíamos alcanzarla, Chloe después de todo era una buena jugadora.

Pensé por un momento y sabía que la velocidad era mía y tome un gran impulso, haciendo que vaya muy rápido y logre alcanzar a Chloe.

-Hola… -Dije saludándola -…Adiós… -y me aleje de ella.

Después de unos minutos súper largos logre ganar a todas.

-Lo logre, gane Spike.

-Si ya me di cuenta, quiero la revancha –dijo Spike.

-Otro dia porfa, estoy cansada –dije yo.

-Chicas miren quienes se acercan –dijo Silvermist.

-¿Quién? Yo no veo nada –dijo Iridessa.

-Miren allá arriba, en aquella lechuza –dijo Peri.

Al ver, vimos que Rosetta y Sled, estaba en aquella lechuza.

-Hola chicas –dijo Rosetta -¿Qué están haciendo?

-Hacer cumplir la penitencia al último que llego –Dijo Spike.

-Y… ¿Quién llego ultimo? –dijo Peri.

-Yo fui primera –dije yo.

-Yo segunda –dijo Chloe.

-Yo fui tercera y Silvermist fue cuarta –dijo Peri, en ese instante Silvermist le guiño el ojo a Peri.

-Yo llegue quinta –dijo Iridessa.

-No te creo, llegaste última, pensaba que llegarías segundo o tercero, pero no última –dije muy sorprendida.

-Es que me distraje, pero no importa no creo que sea una penitencia tan vergonzosa.

-Recuerdas la penitencia, era pedirle una cita a un Sparrowman –dijo Peri.

-No no, no hare eso –dijo Spike de brazos cruzados.

-No era lo que querías –dijo Sled mientras se acercaba al grupo –Hola chicas.

-Hola Sled –dijimos todas.

-Está bien lo hare, lo hare –dijo ella.

-Y que estamos esperando, vamos en busca de un Sparrowman para ti –dijo Periwinkle.

Entonces nos fuimos en rumbo a la pista de patinaje, sabíamos que íbamos a encontrar a muchos Sparrowman en ese lugar.

 _Esto será muy bueno._

 **Buck**

 **(Esa misma mañana)**

Es tuve en el bosque de la primavera en busca de mi linda hada.

Mis compañeros me habían dicho que estaba en primavera ayudando a las ardillas a buscar nueces y bellotas.

Y fue entonces cuando la vi, sentada, hablando con las ardillas.

-Hola Fawn –la salud, estando detrás de ella, entonces ella volteo.

-Ahh hola Buck –me saludo mientras se levantaba y me abrazo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que querías un poco de ayuda, aparte quería ver a mi… -en ese rato me dio un beso en la mejilla, me puse muy nervioso -… a mi linda hada.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, podrías ayudarme con estas bellotas, tenemos que ponerlas en esa carreta.

-No hay problema –y pusimos uno por uno todas las bellotas y nueces que habían encontrado.

-Sabes, esta carreta me hizo recuerdo cuando trajiste un halcón.

-De hecho ella se llamaba Hanna.

-Aunque no lo creas, ese dia salte de un susto.

-No te creo –dijo cuándo estaba colocando una nuez en la carreta.

-Enserio, me asusto mucho ese halcón o Hanna, ¿Tú la llamaste así?

-Sí, así la llame.

-Todos pensaron de que tú eras muy extrema, pero algunos sabíamos que tu corazón es muy grande y a pesar del peligro tú siempre ayudas a quien lo necesita.

-Muchas gracias Buck.

Dejamos todas las nueces y bellotas en el carro, y con ayuda de una ardilla comenzamos a llevarlo a su almacén.

Su almacén se encontraba en medio del bosque de otoño, era un hoyo tapado con hojas, así la ocultaban y cuando sacabas todas las hojas podías ver bastantes nueces y bellotas de todo tamaño.

Una vez metimos todo, nos fuimos al árbol del polvillo para recoger nuestra ración diaria de polvillo.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con Terence.

-Hola Terence.

-Hola Buck, Hola Fawn ¿Cómo están?

-Bastante bien para comenzar el dia- dijo Fawn -¿Y tú?

-Excelente, bueno tal vez quieren que les de su ración, Ok –y fue a sacar dos bolsas con polvillo y salió con su lista –aquí tienes Fawn y aquí tienes Buck –nos entregó mientras miraba su lista y marcaba nuestros nombres –Esta bien, que tengan un buen dia.

-Adiós Terence –dijo Fawn mientras se despedía moviendo su mano.

-Nos vemos luego –dije yo mientras nos alejábamos.

Nos fuimos donde el bosque de la primavera y nos sentamos en unas rocas cerca a la orilla del rio.

-OK Fawn ¿Qué quisieras hacer hoy?

-No sé, ya casi no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Tienes razón, pero ya iremos a tierra firme en unos cuantos días, podremos explorar juntos lugares de tierra firme.

-Y en la mejor estación, la primavera.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Enserio.

-Sí, te la daré cuando estemos en Tierra firme.

-Ahora si quiero ir con más ganas a tierra firme.

-Te amo, aunque ya sabes eso.

-Y aunque lo sepa, nunca me cansare de que me digas lo que sientes, yo también te amo Buck.

Y nos tomamos de las manos, puso su cabeza en mi hombre y estuvimos muy tranquilos, viendo cómo se movía el rio.

Pero en ese instante llego.

-Hola Buck –saltamos de un susto.

-Hola Clank, nos asustaste.

-Hola Clank –dijo Fawn.

-Hola Fawn –dijo Clank saludando con su mano –Buck, necesitamos tu ayuda en algo, pudieras venir.

Y mire a Fawn, con su mirada decía que vaya.

-En la tarde te espero –y le di un beso en la mejilla -te veo más tarde linda.

-Te espero –dijo ella mientras me iba con Clank –adiós Clank.

-Adiós Fawn.

-En que necesitan ayuda.

-Bobble necesita que pedalees la máquina de nieve.

-Está bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ok dime.

-No quiero que le cuentes a nadie, lo de mí y mi linda Fawn.

-No hay problema –comento al rato que vio una piedra y se distrajo –entonces ustedes dos ya son novios.

-Sí y por eso es que no quiero que le cuentes a nadie.

-Tranquilo amigo, no le contare a nadie.

-Muchas gracias Clank.

Después de volar mucho tiempo, llegamos a taller.

Vi a Bobble dentro del taller y bueno ya se deben imaginar el resto.

 _Fuimos a la frontera._

 _Recogimos a Gliss._

Después de que se despidiera de Spike en la frontera, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Bobble, ven un rato –dije, mientras él se alejaba de Gliss para acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué paso mi amigo? ¿Problemas con la maquina?

-No nada de eso, un dia me dijiste que a ella le gustan las bellotas ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Bueno conozco un lugar donde puede encontrar un montón de bellotas.

-¿En dónde es mi amigo?

-Lo bueno es que estamos en el bosque del Otoño y si avanzamos con a siete arboles de aquí, podremos llegar.

-Muchas gracias mi amigo –dijo Bobble –Clank entremos a Otoño.

Y comenzamos a ir con dirección al bosque de otoño en busca de aquellas bellotas.

Después de haber pasado los siete árboles, logramos encontrar aquel lugar donde había un monto de bellotas.

-Buck me dijo de que aquí habría bastantes bellotas, elije cualquiera te la podrás llevar.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Gliss muy emocionadísima.

-De verdad.

Dio un grito de alegría y fue donde el hoyo y comenzó a sacar todas las bellotas, busco una tras otra, hasta que le gusto una y salto de alegría por tenerla.

-Quiero esta, quiero esta.

-Muy bien nos llevaremos esta –dijo Bobble.

Después de que ella este bastante emocionada con su bellota, volvimos al recorrido.

Primero fuimos por todo otoño.

Era divertido y todo, pero quería ir donde mi valiente Fawn.

Bueno lo que siempre digo, estoy ayudando para una buena causa.

Pero no sé qué sorpresa darle a mi valiente Fawn.

Le prometí darle algo cuando estuviéramos en tierra firme.

Pero no sé qué darle.

Ummmm…

Ya lo tengo, será…

-Bueno ahora iremos al bosque de verano, te mostrare un rio que te encantara mi linda escarchadora –dijo Bobble a Gliss.

Al menos ya sé que darle a mi linda Fawn.

Pero es una sorpresa.

 _La mejor sorpresa de todo Pixie Hollow._

 **Que genial, muy pronto nuestros personajes se irán a tierra firme, pero las aventuras no terminaran hay, esto recién está comenzando.**

 **Al próximo capítulo, veremos ¿Dónde están Terence y Tink?, ¿Spike por saldrá con alguien? o ¿Cumplirá su penitencia?, ¿Se acordaran de la penitencia de todos los perdedores incluida Vidia?**

 **Todo las respuestas lo encontraras en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


	8. Calidez en tú corazon - Parte 2

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Calidez en tú corazón – Parte 2**

 **Spike**

Estoy nerviosa, no sé cómo salir de esta…

-Mira, ya llegamos –dijo Peri que estaba a un costado mío.

-Hora de elegir a tu sparrowman.

-No creo que sea la hora de encontrar a mi sparrowman Vidia.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, conoce a todos los sparrowman de invierno y hasta ahora no les gusta ninguno, a menos que…

-¿A menos que…? –pregunto Peri.

-A menos que su sparrowman no sea de invierno y en si sea del lado cálido –dijo Sled.

Todos se quedaron callados pero después de unos segundos alguien dio su gran idea _aunque ya me lo venía venir._

-Bueno vamos al lado cálido, usemos la maquina fabricadora de nieve y la llevamos a ella para que conozca a algún sparrowman.

-Tienes razón Vidia –dijo Silvermist sentada en un bulto de nieve que había acumulado ella –pero creo que hoy no podremos.

-¿Por qué hoy no? –pregunto Iridessa.

-Porque Bobble está usando la máquina.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mañana? –dijo Rosetta agarrando la mano de Sled.

-Suena bien, mañana sería perfecto –afirmo Silvermist.

-Mañana te esperaremos en la frontera con la maquina mientras tu traes los bloques de hielo –dijo Vidia –mañana preparare a todos los chicos solo para ti.

-Okay, Okay, Okay, yo cumpliré con mi penitencia como buena perdedora pero que hay de ustedes.

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio en especial Vidia.

 _A que no se lo veían venir._

 **Terence**

 **(Mientras tanto en el lado cálido)**

 **-** Bueno Hada Gary, ya termine mi turno, mañana nos vemos –me despedía de Hada Gary mientras recogía mis cosas para poder marcharme.

-Está bien Terence pero mañana hay mucho trabajo así que sin falta mañana.

-Está bien Hada Gary, hasta mañana –y me fui volando del almacén.

Me dirigía hacia mi casa para poder dejar mis cosas y descansar un rato, ya que Tink estaba en el taller de artesanos e iba a salir un poco más tarde ya que ayer no había ido a hacer sus deberes.

Estuve echado en mi cama pero mientras movía mi cabeza pude ver algo de que me había olvidado dar a Tink el dia de su llegada.

Me levante de la cama y lo fui a recoger.

-Como pude olvidarme de darte esto Tink.

Su regalo estaba envuelto, era un collar que era en forma de diamante, estaba hecha de madera.

Pero al ver que era bastante simple decidí hacerle unos cuantos detalles a su regalo.

Así que comencé a mejorar el regalo, con mucho cuidado comencé a agujerear el medio con una forma de corazón, una vez que solo se notó el corazón en medio puse una pizca de polvillo y con un pequeñísimo trozo de cristal que vino de tierra firme lo termine.

Ya estaba listo y el corazón brillaba ya que el polvillo es bastante luminoso.

Ya estaba terminado.

 _El regalo para mi artesana estaba listo._

Ahora descansare un poco después iré con Tink.

 _A descansar._

 **Sled**

 **(Mientras tanto en el bosque del invierno)**

-Mañana te esperaremos en la frontera con la maquina mientras tu traes los bloques de hielo –dijo Vidia –mañana preparare a todos los chicos solo para ti.

-Okay, Okay, Okay, yo cumpliré con mi penitencia como buena perdedora pero que hay de ustedes.

 _En ese momento ya sabía que tenía que huir lejos_ , no mentiré, que penitencia puede ser peor que la que le dieron a Spike.

-¿De que penitencia hablas? –dijo Chloe.

-Yo que recuerde los perdedores tenían tenía que cumplir una penitencia –dijo Peri muy alegre.

-Iridessa te gustaría hacer los honores… -dijo Silvermist.

-Entre todos quedamos que el árbitro iba a elegir la penitencia y que todo los demás tenían que cumplir, así que Peri, Silvermist y Chloe me ayudaran a elegir sus penitencias –las cuatro se reunieron y estuvieron susurrando, hasta que ellas ya habían elegido las sentencias y se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

-La primera penitencia será para… -decía Iridessa mientras todos estaban nerviosos - …para Sled.

 _Si, debería haberme ido mientras podía._

 **Aquí les va otro capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, gracias por leerlo.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


	9. Aquella tarde

**Disclamer.-** _Los personajes de Tinkerbell no son de mi propiedad son de Disney, pero la historia si lo es_ **.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Una tarde.**

 **Silvermist**

Una vez que todos hicieron sus penitencias, caminamos por invierno, riendo y charlando sobre lo que haríamos en tierra firme, aparte las cosas se habían puesto muy tranquilas y pues después de todo queríamos una aventura.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no fuimos a la revisión de la Reyna –dijo Iridessa.

-Tienes razón, por suerte mi trabajo estaba hecho y Chloe lo mostro, ¿Verdad Chloe?

-Si Rosetta, pero saben que no es necesario ir –dijo Chloe.

-Oh tienes razón- dije mientras daba saltos en la nieve.

Por suerte solo faltaba un día para irnos y pues yo estaba emocionada, incluso me trajo algunos recuerdos acerca del pasado, hasta que comencé a reír.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Sil?

-Nada... es solo que… ¿recuerdan cuando Tink quiso cambiar su talento?

-Y cómo olvidarlo –dijo Iridessa –aún recuerdo cuando las luciérnagas la persiguieron, fue bastante peligroso que lo haya intentado.

-¿Peligroso? Yo diría gracioso –dijo Rosetta.

-Sinceramente para mí también fue peligroso, recuerdan que casi me come un halcón solo porque quería cambiar su talento –dijo Vidia un poco molesta.

\- ¿Enserio hizo eso? –pregunto Peri un poco confusa.

-No te lo conto nada, quiso cambiar su talento porque quería viajar a tierra firme y pues en aquellos días las hadas artesanas no podían ir a tierra firme y fue por eso que quiso cambiar su talento –dijo Vidia.

-Sí, nosotras la ayudamos un poco pero realmente era mala para los intentos.

-Tienes razón Sil, pero que buenos recuerdos, enserio –dijo Rosetta.

Ya había caído la tarde y pues volvimos al lado cálido mas antes de lo normal.

-Adiós Rosetta –dijo Sled que se despedía en la frontera.

-Adiós Sled

-Bueno mañana nos vemos Spike, recuerda debes estar lista para conocer a los Sparrowman del lado cálido, esto se pondrá muy bueno.

-Ya veremos Vidia.

-Adiós –dije yo mientras nos apartábamos en grupo.

-Saben, deberíamos ir a ver a Tink, fue raro que hoy no viniera.

-Tienes razón Sil, vamos a ver al taller, tal vez está ahí –me apoyo Iridessa.

-Bien, vamos –dijo Vidia yendo con rumbo al taller.

Mientras volábamos, nos encontramos con Bobble, Gliss, Buck y Clank.

-Hola chicas –dijo Bobble mientras tomaba de la mano a Gliss - ¿Cómo les fue en invierno?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos a invierno? -pregunto Dess.

-Por la ropa que están puesto.

-Buen argumento –dijo Vidia.

-Ahh Bobble ¿Viste a Tink? –Pregunte.

-Ahh si, está en el taller ¿Por qué?

-Es que pensamos que algo le había pasado y ¿sabes dónde está Fawn?

-Ella estaba haciendo algunas labores en el bosque de la primavera –dijo Buck.

-Oh está bien –dijo Rosetta en un tono aliviado–pensamos que les había pasado algo.

-No todo está bien, bueno iré a dejar a Gliss a la frontera está bien.

-Claro, nos vemos luego Bobble, adiós Clank, adiós Gliss y adiós Buck –me despedí.

-Adiós chicas, nos vemos luego- dijo Bobble.

-Adiós –dijo Gliss un poco emocionada.

-nos vemos más tarde –dijo Buck.

-Bueno chicas ¿Que quisieran hacer? –Pregunto Chloe.

-No lo sé, perdí mis energías al ir al bosque del invierno.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cambiar de ropa por uno más cómodo y nos encontramos en el árbol del polvillo? –sugirió Rosetta.

-Tienes razón, está bien nos vemos en quince minutos, así que vamos.

Todas nos fuimos con dirección a nuestras casas, como se había planeado.

Yo me cambie rápidamente de ropa y pues no tarde mucho en salir de casa otra vez.

En el camino me encontré con Fawn que volaba muy tranquila.

-Hola Fawn ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Sil, todo está bien –dijo ella que se detuvo y me saludo - ¿Y tú como estas? No los vi toda la mañana, ¿Dónde estuvieron?

-Es que fuimos al bosque del invierno para pasar una buena mañana, pero tú, ¿Dónde te perdiste ayer y hoy?

-Pues ayer fui a… ver a Gruff –dijo ella en un tono bajo.

-Oh lo siento Fawn, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, todo bien y pues hoy fui a organizar unas nueces y bellotas para las ardillas, eso era todo lo que hice…-respondió Fawn, pero en sus palabras se notaba que estaba ocultando algo.

\- ¿No hiciste nada más?

-No, eso era todo lo que hice –parecía sospechosa, incluso se puso un poco nerviosa.

-No me digas, ¿Tienes otro halcón? –Dije asustada.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no, aparte si tuviera uno, no te lo diría ya que los exploradores la atraparían.

-Que, ¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que confió en ti, eres mi amiga, pero este si un secreto que debo guardar hasta que esté lista, ¿Está bien Sil?

-Está bien, pero me lo dirás a mi primero ¿verdad?

-Claro Sil, ¿Y dónde están las demás?

-Se me había olvidado –dije yo, poniendo mi mano en la frente –vamos, nos estarán esperando en el árbol del polvillo.

-Pues apresurémonos –dijo Fawn volando con dirección al árbol.

Estaban Rosetta, Vidia y Iridessa.

-Miren a quien encontré.

\- ¿Dónde te perdiste Fawn? –pregunto Rosetta.

-Hola chicas –dijo Fawn saludándolas con la mano -estuve haciendo algunos deberes antes de irnos a tierra firme.

-Bueno ahora solo falta Chloe y pues iremos a divertirnos por un momento –dijo Vidia.

\- ¿Qué quisieran hacer? –pregunto Rosetta - ¿Qué les parece si no ponemos mascarillas en la cara y dejamos que se renueve nuestra piel?

-Tentador, pero es algo temprano para hacer eso –respondió Fawn.

-Miren ya llego Chloe.

-Bueno chicas, ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Chloe incorporándose a la conversación.

-Bien, jugaremos volley con bicho bola, estaría genial.

-Ahh ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Chloe un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿Nunca has jugado eso Chloe? –Pregunto Iridessa.

-Pues sinceramente no.

-Bueno, ahora aprenderás.

Nos dirigimos a verano, y nos reunimos en un lugar espacioso. Fawn fue a buscar un bicho bola para jugar. Al poco tiempo encontró uno.

-Bueno somos seis, así que haremos dos equipos de tres –dijo Rosetta.

-Bien, elijan su equipo –dijo Vidia mientras armaba una red para pasar al bicho.

Yo estuve en el equipo de Rosetta y Chloe mientras Iridessa, Fawn y Vidia eran el equipo contrario,

-Bueno comencemos, ahí va –dijo Fawn al mismo tiempo que lanzo al bicho.

Lo recibí y devolví el bicho al otro equipo, después Vidia la paso de vuelta, fue entonces que Chloe entendió y paso al otro equipo. Estuve divertido jugar, pero el cansancio había llegado y el equipo de Vidia, Iridessa y Fawn habían ganado ya que a cada momento le pasaban el bicho a Rosetta y pues ella se distraía con facilidad.

-Estuvo muy divertido –dijo Chloe que le había gustado el juego –juguemos de vuelta.

-Esperemos un momento para recuperar el aliento –dijo Dess.

-Sí, un descanso y jugaremos de vuelta –dijo Rosetta.

-Pero si tu no hiciste mucho Rosetta –dijo Vidia en tono irónico.

-Es que el sol me hizo cansar y pues me distraje.

-Si claro –respondió Vidia

Después de reír por un largo rato, volvimos a jugar.

Y por desgracia volvimos a perder, nos volvió a ganar el otro equipo.

 _Después de todo fue divertido._

 **Tinkerbell**

Ya había terminado mis labores y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, decidí ir a mi casa a descansar, pero antes quería ir a ver a Terence, fui al almacén y me volví a encontrar con Hada Gary.

-Hola Hada Gary, ¿Vio a Terence? –dije mientras me apoyaba en la mesa.

-Hoy se fue después de mediodía, lo note un poco cansado, y se fue a su casa.

-Oh está bien, gracias Hada Gary, adiós- me despedí cuando salía del almacén.

-Adiós Tinkerbell.

Fui entonces tranquilamente a casa de Terence, pero en el camino me encontré con mis amigas.

-Hola Tink ¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto Rosetta.

-Hola chicas, estuve haciendo unas cosas en el taller.

-Ohh ¿y ya acabaste? –pregunto Silvermist.

-Si, por ahora, ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

-Pues queríamos ir a lanzar "abejar en blanco", para que Chloe pueda aprender ese juego, ¿Te apuntas? –pregunto Fawn.

-No, está bien, gracias chicas.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Tink –dijo Iridessa.

-Claro, nos vemos después –dije yo moviendo mi mano.

-Adiós Tink –dijo Chloe y Vidia a la vez.

Yo entonces volví a mi rumbo y fui a casa de Terence, al llegar toqué la puerta y por unos segundos me abrió Terence.

-Hola Tink, ¿A qué viene mi artesana favorita a mi casa? –pregunto Terence con una serenidad en su voz.

-Pues quería ver a mi guardián del polvillo y ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entra, te serviré algo.

Entre a la casa de Terence y como siempre, una que otra bolsa de polvillo por aquí y por allá, pero estaba limpio.

-Aquí está tu favorito, dos tazas…

-De té de manzanilla, con miel deliciosa y…

-…Y leche de sabia batida.

Sinceramente me encantaba tomar aquella delicia junto a él, casi siempre fue especial.

-Y dime Tink ¿Estas preparada para irte a tierra firme?

-No creo poder ir este año.

\- ¿Y porque lo dices?

-Porque no iras tú.

-No te preocupes, debes ir a animarte, yo te esperare apenas termines todo, aparte será por un momento, ni que fuera días.

-Bueno iré y te traeré una cosa perdida que sea para ti.

-Está bien, lo esperare con ansias.

Estuvimos tomando nuestro té, cuando Terence se levantó y dijo:

-Sabes tengo algo que darte.

\- ¿Enserio?, una sorpresa…

-Sí, quería dártelo el día de tu llegada, pero me olvide y pues quiero dártelo ahora.

Y cuando él se acercó y quiso darme su regalo, de la nada tocaron la puerta y el momento se arruino.

Terence fue a abrir y se encontró con un mensajero de la Reyna.

\- ¿Se encuentra Tinkerbell? –pregunto el mensajero de forma formal.

-Sí, estoy aquí –dije yo asomándome a la puerta.

-La Reyna Clarion exige su presencia de inmediato.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? –pregunto Terence susurrando.

-No hice nada, enserio, eso creo –dije pensando en todo lo que pude haber hecho –bueno iré, después te veo Terence.

-Está bien, te veo más tarde Tink.

Mientras iba al árbol del polvillo, estuve pensando en todo lo que pude haber hecho, pero no se me ocurría nada. Después de tanto pensar, ya habíamos llegado al árbol del polvillo.

Entre a la sala de la Reyna y ella apareció.

-Qué bueno que nos acompañas Tinkerbell –dijo la Reyna en compañía de Hada Mery.

-Le juro Reyna Clarion, esta vez no hice nada.

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risa, pero después dijeron.

-Tranquila, te llamamos para que nos puedas ayudar pequeña –dijo Hada Mery.

-Como sabes, mañana pasado comienza la primavera y muchas hadas deben ir a tierra firme, es por eso que quisiéramos que nos ayudes a organizar algunos preparativos que aún no están listos.

-Ohh ya entiendo, necesitan algunas máquinas para que puedan adelantar el proceso de los preparativos, para que acaben a tiempo.

-Si Tinkerbell, esto es todo lo que necesitamos –en ese momento me dio una lista de las cosas que faltaban –confiamos en ti pequeña –dijo Hada Mery.

-No les fallare, iré a hacer las maquinas, hasta luego Reyna Clarion, hasta luego Hada Mery.

Fui rápidamente al taller y comencé a fabricar unas pequeñas máquinas para que puedan acabar todos los preparativos.

En el taller me encontré con Bobble y Clank.

-Hola Bobble, hola Clank, ¿me podrían ayudar con algo?

-Claro bella Bell, ¿En qué? –dijo Clank levantando su martillo.

-Bueno chicos debemos hacer algo parecido a una regadera para las plantas para que puedan estar hidratadas sin la necesidad de usar muchas hadas del agua.

-Entendido –dijo Bobble.

-Necesitamos más máquinas para pintar a las mariquitas, ya que estas se han arruinado y también haremos lo mismo con la pinta flores, necesitamos unos cuantos más.

Teníamos mucho trabajo y pues creo que esa noche no iría a ver a Terence, espero que me entienda.

 _Aparte estaba ansiosa por su regalo…_

 _Cuanto lo amo._

 **Eso fue todo y gracias por haber leído, ya están a un día de ir a tierra firme, ya veremos cuál es la sorpresa de Buck, veremos si Tink, Clank y Bobble acaban con lo que la Reyna les dio, además veremos si Terence le dará el regalo que tiene para Tink y aparte el regreso de una buena amiga.**

 **Gracias por haber leído, eso fue todo.**

 **Att: El Detallista.**


End file.
